Child of the Sea
by CupcakeQueen57
Summary: She's been hurt, hated, and tortured by the man she calls her father. All she has ever wanted is for it to stop, to finally be free from this living hell... Who is she exactly? Her name is Penelope, and she's a child of the sea.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello fellow Percy Jackson fans! This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, so if you see any mistakes in my writing, please feel free to tell me in the reviews. This story takes place after the Heroes of Olympus series, so slight spoilers if you haven't read them. And I'm rating it T due to paranoia. It does have Percabeth in it, but more in this chapter than the rest so far. It's also slightly AU, due to powers of new characters made up by me.**

**I really hope you like it! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1:Welcome Home

( POV: Percy)

"Finally!" I called as the familiar and reassuring shape of Thalia's Pine came into view. We were home. I glanced over at Annabeth and her startling grey eyes lit up with excitement as she looked out the window and saw the place she grew up.

After the war against Gaea, we had decided to visit New Rome along with Reyna, Hazel, and Frank. Man, can those Romans party! Even Terminus got in the action by passing out party hats and setting off random confetti bombs into the sky. It probably made cleaning up a pain, but being a daughter of wisdom and all, Annabeth had calculated the precise time that clean-up would start, which conveniently, was right after we left. Yeah, totally a coincidence.

Anyway, we hadn't seen Camp Half-Blood since it was in repair and slightly still on fire. So, as you would guess, we were both relieved to see it in full working order again. The Big House had been re-painted, (still that bright sky blue), the satyrs were playing music to the flourishing strawberry plants, and the Ares cabin was in a shouting match with the Apollo cabin. Just a normal day at a camp for Demigods.

There was something new to me though. Near the forges, a glint of bronze could be seen from where we were. I pointed it out to Annabeth. "I wonder what that could be."

She turned to look at where my finger was pointing her and she said, "Well Seaweed Brain? As long as you don't recruit me into any more wars, I think we have a lot of time to figure it out."

She then turned to smile at me as I kissed her forehead and said, "That sounds great to me, but I have one question."

She frowned. "What's that?"

"When have I ever gotten you into a war?"

At that her frown deepened and she smacked me across the back of the head.

"Hey!" I shouted, feigning hurt,"I might just give you the silent treatment for that." I pouted and made a big deal of crossing my arms and turning my back to her.

"Fine with me, then maybe I'll be able to hear myself think instead of listening to what swims through your kelp head." She said, shrugging her shoulders as I turned to face her again.

"Why Annabeth, I do believe you just insulted me!"

"Why Percy, I do believe you're right!" She started to turn away and run down the hill, but just before she was out of earshot she muttered "For once".

She raced,laughing, down the steep slope. She had a head start, but I had longer legs and had soon caught up with her. I tackled her, then threw her over my shoulder like a blonde doll and started walking towards the canoe lake.

I glanced behind me to see Argus, who had driven us to camp, shaking his head but smiling as he carried mine and Annabeth's luggage to the doors of our cabins.

As I walked, with Annabeth repeatedly punching my shoulders and yelling some pretty creative forms of "put me down!", I saw Jason and Piper sitting on a bench watching an ongoing volleyball match.

"Hey guys!" I shouted. They turned to see where I had called to them from and also where Annabeth's ruckus was originating. They started to wave, then Piper's eyes widened and Jason fell over laughing as they saw my load.

"Just going for a swim!" I informed them. At this Annabeth froze.

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Swim?"

"That's what I said, Wisegirl."

"Perseus Jackson." She said in a dangerous voice, " if you're planning to throw me in that lake, I swear to Zeus-"

"You'll what?"

Apparently she didn't have a plan yet, because all this did was renew her efforts to get away from me.

"NO!" She screamed as I stepped into the shores. "NO!"

"What's the magic word?" I asked teasingly.

"Death, Vengeance." She seethed.

"Nah, it's only slightly more cheerful than that." I took another step forward.

She squirmed a little but I guess she had decided I was too strong to get away by force. She thought for a moment. "Please?"

"Not even close." My toes touched the surf.

She was silent again. "Sorry?"

"Ding ding! I do believe that we have a winner ladies and gentlemen." She relaxed for a split second before I said: "But this will make me feel better."

She just had time to scream "PERCY!" Before she hit the surface if the water.

At first sight of the top of a very, very mad blonde head. I started running. "See you at dinner! Love you!" As I made it, laughing, to the entryway of my cabin, I grabbed my bags and strolled inside.

I was not alone.

**A/N: So? Did you like it so far? If you did, or even if you didn't, give me feedback please! I will probably update sometime next week or maybe tomorrow. I don't really know yet. See you then!**

**-CupcakeQueen57**


	2. A Surprise Guest

**A/N: Hello again! I just want to say thank you to anyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed my brain child! I am really glad you guys like it so far! That's really all I have to say, so, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: A Surprise Guest

(POV: Percy)

As Soon as I stepped inside, I noticed five things:

One: It was clean. The cabin was clean. It was never clean, unless Tyson was here, which led to the second.

Two: Tyson was sitting in the corner.

Three: He, a cyclops, was sitting… tied up.

Four: Another bed was unmade besides mine and Tyson's.

Five: Something was very, very wrong here.

My hand slowly drifted to my pocket that held Riptide when a silver (silver?) sword positioned itself in front of my throat.

"You move, and you're dead. now take your hand out of your pocket."

I lifted my hand out of it with riptide in my hand. "It's just a pen, calm down." I spoke cautiously, considering the blade pressing into my skin. "Are you going to tell me who you are, and what you're doing here?"

Her sword arm wavered. "Tell me your name, and I'll give you mine."

I frowned. "Maybe if you weren't threatening to cut my head off, I would. That's not a very good way to get people to confide in you, you know." Her blade started to lower, but right at that moment, Annabeth stormed in.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" she yelled, "I AM GOING TO MUR-" Then she eventually noticed what was going on. "Hey, What…?"

I took advantage of her hesitation and distraction to twist her wrist away, get out of her grip and uncap my sword. I lunged, but she deflected it easily. She was good. I feinted to the side but she just used the tip of her blade to force Riptide out of my hand, and dug the tip under my chin.

Annabeth and I were both in a stunned silence. Annabeth's lips formed the word "Wow", then she seemed to clear her thoughts. "Um…" She said as I slowly raised my hands into the air. "WILL!" She called. Will looked up, hearing the crack in Annabeth's voice, knowing she isn't scared very easily. "Could you come in here a minute? And bring some friends?" He motioned for nine of his friends to follow, and some of the Ares kids they were arguing with tagged along, then they all jogged over.

"I would watch it if you want him to keep his head!" My captor warned. She tried to sound strong, but her voice wavered as she eyed the weapons they were slowly drawing. When she looked me in the eye her gaze was steady though. Oh gods. Her eyes. They were the same exact shade of sea green as mine.

And her wavy, shoulder length hair. It was raven black. 'Thats weird' I thought. She looked like she was younger than me by one or two years, and was about a head shorter. But other than that, we could've been twins.

"You would die before your sword moved." Annabeth threatened, signaling the archers in the vicinity to pull back their bowstrings.

Fear flickered across her features and she took a step back.

"Good, now we're not going to hurt you, just-hey!" In a flash she transformed her sword into a wave shaped hair clip and slipped it into her pocket. Then, she was just gone...

...or not gone. She had literally just turned into mist, clothes and all. I could see small water spots floating in the shape of a girl.

Wait a minute... Water vapor. WATER vapor. Oh no. No way in Hades is this happening right now.

One if the Apollo kids let an arrow fly, but it just passed harmlessly through her body. She shook her head, smiled slightly, and started drifting towards the door.

Seeing this, Annabeth locked eyes with a Hectate camper and nodded. The boy quietly pulled out a mason jar and said an incantation under his breath. The mist-girl had a shocked look on her face as she was pulled into the small jar. The camper then bolted, heading for the Big House, and most likely one of the magically sealed containment cells in the basement.

The gathered defenders of me slowly filed out of the Poseidon cabin, one releasing Tyson and watching him storm out. The show was over, leaving me rubbing my neck where it was almost impaled. Annabeth and I we're alone now, and when I looked at her, I knew she was thinking the same thing.

"Percy..." I saw multiple emotions cross her face. There was excitement, confusion, and most of all, fear at what we had discovered.

"I know." I said shifting my eyes onto the floor. "Another child of The Big Three." I raised my gaze from the ground to look her in the eye. "I have a sister."

**A/N: *Dramatic music plays* Please review! I only updated today because of you! And please do not give up on my story saying "oh, it's just another one where he has a sister" because I promise you that this is going to be unlike anything you've read on here before.**

**-CupcakeQueen57**


	3. Arguments

**A/N: Hola! Before I say anything else…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HOO, Rick Riordan does, which i am glad for because if it belonged to me I would've screwed it up. Big Time.**

**Anyway, thank you again to anyone who reveiwed, favorited, or followed my story! I love you guys!**

**So, without further ado, chapter three!**

Chapter 3: Arguments

(POV: Percy)

"But Chiron," Annabeth urged, "We need to find out who she is! I want to talk to her!"

"Annabeth, I have told you already. I shall not let anyone enter that cell until our guest solidifies and disarms herself. It is too risky." Chiron let a hint of frustration and annoyance creep into his voice, which was calm but firm. They had been arguing about this for twenty minutes.

I thought that Annabeth had a valid point, this girl obviously had had some serious training. I mean, she managed to sneak up on a cyclops for crying out loud! That doesn't just happen!

After the little incident in my cabin, I had found the big guy standing out by the camp forges, staring at the bronze marker that was making a glare earlier that Annabeth and I had seen from Thalia's Pine. It was a tribute to my friend Leo Valdez, who had sacrificed himself to defeat Gaea.

I could tell a lot of love had been put into the marker, it was most likely made by his brothers and sisters in the Hephaestus cabin. The large slab of Celestial bronze had been shaped to look like a gravestone that was on fire. The flames had to have some magic in them, because they shifted and flickered while changing colors, just like real fire would, but was cool to the touch.

In the center of the stone was a message:

This marker is to commemorate a true hero, Leo Valdez, whose life was sacrificed to defeat the earth goddess, Gaea.

We all are, and always will be on, Team Leo

Underneath the inscription was the prophecy of seven, plus the names of all the seven included.

Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,

To storm or fire the world must fall,

An oath to keep with a final breath,

and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death.

I sighed as I remembered Leo dying. He was on Festus, fighting Gaea with Jason and Piper in the metal dragons claws, then Leo ordered Festus to drop them and blew up Gaea, taking him and Festus along with her.

Though any normal person would've been incinerated immediately, there was still a small chance he had survived. He had the Physicians Cure with him, and was naturally resistant to fire. But that didn't explain where he went after the explosion. When the smoke cleared, both him and his friend the dragon had vanished.

I sighed again, apparently shaking Tyson out of his stupor and turning to see who had interrupted his reverie. When he saw it was me, tears welled in the corners of his big brown eye and he crushed me in one of his rib-breaking bear hugs.

"I missed you brother!" He sobbed into my shoulder. "Daddy gave me some time off to come and see you," (He had to go back to work at my dad's undersea palace almost right after we had won the war) "so I went to our cabin to clean and surprise you when you came back with Annabeth, then we could watch her make monsters go BOOM!" he laughed and clapped excitedly when he said that. "But when I walked into the cabin, she was waiting for me." He frowned then. "I remember a really big stick, then nothing until I woke up right before you came in."

I was a getting a bit angry, and not even about the holding me hostage part. No, I was mad that she had tied up my baby brother and thrown him in the corner. Who did this chick think she was? Nobody messes with Tyson. He may be big, but really he's just like a big soft teddy bear. Unless they threatened him or his friends, he wouldn't hurt a fly.

Mostly though, I was still in shock. I had a sister. Half sister, but a sister nonetheless. My dad had broken the very big and very important oath made in between the Big Three twice now. First with me, now with her.

I wondered what this meant. Did Zeus know? What about Hades? For her sake, I hoped they didn't.

"Percy?" Annabeth and Chiron were staring at me like I needed to be put into a mental hospital, which, after today's events, sitting in a quiet rubber room didn't sound so bad.

I said something real intelligent like "uhhhwha?", which probably only strengthened their worries about my sanity.

"We were asking,Percy, what do you think?" Annabeth talked slowly, but I could see the humor in her eyes beneath layers and layers of worry and frustration.

"What was that?" I asked, cupping my hand around my ear, "Is a daughter of Athena asking for my advice?" I raised my eyebrows at her. "I do believe this is a first."

"Not advice Seaweed Brain, Chiron wants your opinion. I really couldn't care less. I am talking to the girl who attacked my boyfriend, and he's not going to stop me." She jerked her thumb at the centaur and rolled her eyes.

He sighed, "Annabeth, listen. She has powers that we have never seen, like her mist trick, and I'll be surprised if she doesn't have more up her sleeve. She managed to capture a trained and combat ready cyclops, and as you said, make Percy defenseless and hold him hostage by force." He took a deep breath "Not to mention that she has thus far refused to give up her weapon."

Annabeth glared at his logic and stormed away. Chiron shook his head and said "So, Percy, what do you think?"

"Well," I started, " I think that you have a point, but so does Annabeth." He started to protest, but I held up a hand to stop him. "Let me finish." He nodded, so I countinued.

"I agree with you that it's way too dangerous for her to go into that cell with our guest, but I do think we need to know more." He nodded again, but started frowning as he figured out what I was thinking of.

"What if I go?" He was shaking his head before I even finished.

"Percy, I hadn't said that it was too dangerous for Annabeth, I said it was too dangerous for anyone."

"I know I can do this." My face was set in determination to prove that I could handle myself with a girl who was younger than me, and had no training from either demigod camp.

Chiron warily looked at my face then sighed. "Alright. But we're having reinforcements ready outside the door." I punched the air with my fist.

"Yes! Thanks Chiron!" I was still doing my sort-of victory dance with Chiron rolling his eyes when Annabeth came back in.

I froze and Chiron stiffened as we waited for the bomb to go off. But apparently she hadn't heard what he had decided. "Well," I said awkwardly, "I've got to go help Tyson with, um, stuff so... It's all yours big guy!" I said clapping Chiron on the shoulder. Then I got the Hades out of there, Annabeth looking at me suspiciously as I went.

As I cleared the house however, I could just hear Annabeth shout, "YOU WHAT?" I cringed as I thought of facing her later.

I stepped out of sight around the corner of the Big House and watched Annabeth stomp out a few minutes later, muttering curses in Ancient Greek under her breath.

I sighed in relief right as someone behind me said "Close call."

"Gah!" I nearly jumped out of my skin as I turned around to see Nico Di Angelo leaning against the siding of the building.

He pointed towards Annabeth's retreating figure, unfazed by my reaction. "What did you do this time?"

"Dude, Jason was right, you need a bell. But how do you know this is my fault?"

He frowned. "Don't even think about it Jackson. And isn't it always?"

Huh. It was wasn't it? I gave him that. I shrugged. "I think she's more mad at Chiron than me. Do you know what happened earlier today?"

"If you mean that other child of Poseidon kicking your podex, then yes, I know what you're talking about."

"She did not! And yes, I'm talking about our visitor." He nodded like 'she did too, but whatever, get on with why Annabeth's ticked' "she really wanted to be the one to find out who she is and such, and Chiron wouldn't let her, but-"

"He said you could." He concluded for me and I nodded my head in agreement. "Well," he said, "I guess that explains it. So, what're you waiting for? You going to question this chick or not?"

I was shocked for a moment because he actually looked excited. That actually scared me a little. He hadn't looked excited since we were going to march on Olympus in the second Titans war. I guess he wanted to know about the other Big Three too. He ushered me back onto the porch and to the door of the Big House.

"Go, go!" He shoved me closer. I shrugged him off and walked through.

As I passed the room that Annabeth and Chiron had been arguing in earlier, he walked out, sighing (what's with him and sighing anyway?) and looking older than I've ever seen him.

He looked up and asked "Are you going in?" I nodded and he said "I'll go get some back-up. Just be careful, Percy." I didn't respond as he cantered past me. I just made my way to the stairs that lead to the basement and makeshift dungeon.

Without waiting for Chiron and his "reinforcements", I took a deep breath and unlocked the cell door. As soon as I stepped over the threshold, the air felt thicker, soupier. It must have been the enchantment that was preventing little miss misty from escaping.

It took me a second to find her, as she was floating in the top left corner of the ceiling. As soon as I spotted her I asked, "Are you going to come down? Or am I going to have to talk to myself this entire time."

After receiving daggers from her eyes, I shrugged, sat down against the wall, twiddling my thumbs and humming "It's a Small World After All".

After the second verse, she uncrossed her arms and slowly but surely floated down to the stone floor. A look of pure concentration inhibited her face for a moment, then she solidified.

"That's better." I said, standing and holding out my hand. "I'm Percy Jackson, and I'm your half-brother. What's your name?"

She pursed her lips and looked at my hand suspiciously. She seemed at war with herself over something. Then she sighed and took my hand. "Hello Percy Jackson. My name is Penelope, and I was sent here to kill you." She snapped her fingers and everything went dark.

**A/N: What? As my beta asked when she read this, (the amazing lillybunny70, who is not an official one, but she's one of my besties so…) "WHAT! Why would she be sent to kill him if she's his sister?" Well my dear friends, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter! the fourth chapter by the way, will probably be updated, (the rest of the chapters as well), less often than these first three. Sorry. And if I sounded a little whiny about the " Don't leave this story just because blah blah blah" in the authors note at the bottom of the last chapter, then sorry, but i was genuinely worried about readers thinking that. Until next time, my friends.**

**-CupcakeQueen57**


	4. Penelope Ros

**A/N: Hello! Thanks again to anyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited me! I felt like this chapter can be confusing, so here are some things that I feel obligated to explain:**

**Penelope's last name (Ros) is pronounced with a rolled "r" and means "dew" in Latin. Thanks to my beta for helping me name her!**

**This chapter is sorta dark, so it's really the only one that needs the T rating so far.**

**Besides in visions one and two (it will say when they begin and start), for the most part Penelope's voice is in italics, and Percy's is not. This only changes very close to the end of the chapter where it says something along be lines of "released from her spell", then the conversations are back to normal.**

**Following that, do you guys remember in TLO when Hestia showed Percy some of Luke's past, and only about a second of real time had passed? The majority of this chapter is Penelope doing the same thing, but using it to show him her past.**

**If you read this then have any questions, ask me in the reviews and I'll do my best to answer them. **

**That's all I have to say, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Look back at chapter 3**

Chapter 4: Penelope Ros

(POV: Percy)

Out of the seemingly infinite darkness, colors and shapes began to swirl past me, then I heard Penelope's voice.

"_You say that I'm your half-sister,_" She chuckled."_Well I'm here to tell you that that is not true at all."_ I saw Penelope age right before my eyes, infant, to child, to now. The Penelope that was in front of me spoke.

"_My mother was mortal, and my father was immortal, that you have right." _I saw a woman a little taller than her, with chocolate brown eyes and wavy blonde hair. A man was walking next to her, hand in hand. He had green eyes, like my dads, but colder, harsher. with grayish undertones. Just like Penelope's. At that moment, I realized she wouldn't be exactly my twin. Her hair was slightly more like a blackish-brown, and her eyes were exactly like the man standing here, her father.

So, if she wasn't a child of Poseidon, who was she?

_"My father is much, much older than Poseidon , and arguably more powerful. That should explain for you why I have more powers."_ I saw her turn into mist through her eyes, saw the shocked expression that went across every face in the cabin.

_"I'm only fifteen years old, but what I've seen, what I've done... It makes me feel much older."_

_"My father may be viewed from your...side I guess, as a good egg among many bad._" I wondered again who her father could be, and why she sounded so bitter as she spoke about him.

_"I can also truthfully tell you that my father, the original lord of the sea, has done, has had me do, horrible, horrible things. So, Perseus, any ideas who my father is?"_

Everything clicked into place. The water based powers even though she wasn't a daughter of Poseidon, and the way she said that her father was older and possibly more powerful.

"Oceanus." I wispered. "The Titan of the sea."

"_Yes_." She said quietly.

But there were other things that didn't make sense. Why had Nico been so sure that she was a daughter of the sea god? Maybe he hadn't, and that's why he was so anxious to get me talking to her.

Second, why hadn't either camp run into her before? Titans aren't exactly the most caring parents

And third, why did she say he was horrible? Oceanus helped the gods in the first Titan war, and he was relatively peaceful. That didn't seem so horrible to me.

_"You doubt what I say." _It wasn't a question. She must have expected this.

"Well, the part about Oceanus being your pops? That I believe easily. I'm just having trouble believing he's that bad." I said.

_"I understand why Percy, but trust me, he is worse than you can imagine."_

"How exactly? He helped our side in the first war, and besides attacking my dad's palace, he hasn't done anything to hurt or help us. He's kind of neutral... Isn't he?"

"_I'm not talking about wars Percy, or helping the gods. They're not exactly good either you know. I'm talking about how I was sent to kill you."_

"Oh... That..." I had forgotten. "Wait, did he send you?"

She sighed. "_You see Percy, my father gave up his post of lord over the seas readily when the gods won the war. That doesn't mean he wanted to."_

_"He never forgave Poseidon for taking over his domain. And he wanted revenge somehow. That's where I come in."_

Her voice broke at the end, then she took a deep breath and continued. _"You have to understand my life first, but I will tell you this. I never wanted to kill you."_ I nodded, apparently in this vision thingy, she could see me even though I couldn't see her.

"You never seemed like the type to me." Which was true. The way her blade had faltered in my cabin and how she hadn't demolished me yet since she was still armed both weren't really traits of an assassin.

_"I'm really not. But you'll understand why soon."_

Another deep breath. "_When I was born, it was underwater. My father had made an air compartment at the bottom of the ocean for my mother to give birth in."_ The image shifted again, showing the same woman from earlier, obviously close to giving birth, laying on table shaped like a hospital bed, but made of stone imbedded with pearls.

Sea nymphs tended to her while being overseen by the man, Oceanus, in his godly form (about twenty feet tall with a mermaid tail and bulls horns) sitting in a gigantic throne made out if red coral. I watched as the woman started to go into labor, then the image went murky.

"_I'll spare you the exact details of my birth."_ She said, a smirk in her voice. Secretly, I was relieved. I had never quite gotten over those health classes in middle school. I repressed a shudder.

The image came back. This time with the woman looking exhausted, but sitting up and holding a wriggling bundle in her arms.

"_You're right._" Penelope said. "_That little pudgy bundle of skin will someday turn out to be yours truly. Now watch."_

_(Start Vision 1)_

I did as she said and paid more attention to the picture. The woman, Penelope's mother, was smiling down at her little girl when Oceanus stood from his throne and shrunk to the size of a normal man again. He then approached the table.

He said "Congratulations Venessa. What are we to name the girl?" He tried to make his voice sound warm and comforting, but it was hard as ice and just as cold.

Venessa glanced at him worriedly before saying. "I like Penelope. Penny for short."

His smile was as cruel as his voice. "Wonderful. Penelope it is. May I hold our daughter?"

At that she got a fearful look on her face and clutched baby Penelope to her chest. Oceanus clucked his tongue and gestured for her to hand the baby over. When Venessa shook her head, he sighed.

"Come come Venessa, we don't have all day." She scrambled off her table and began to back into the corner of her small air bubble.

He clapped and the naiads returned. They walked into her bubble and stole the child from Venessa's grasping hands. The water nymphs then carried Penelope out of the air, and to her fathers waiting arms where Venessa couldn't reach. Being a child of the sea however, Penelope had no problem breathing underwater.

Oceanus scrutinized the bundle in his arms, then got a satisfied look on his face. "You have done well, my Venessa. I shall release you now."

Relief crossed her features and she held out her arms to take her pride and joy back, safe in her arms.

Oceanus glanced at her attempts and chuckled sympathetically, as if slightly amused by a dog making a last futile attempt to live before it was put to rest.

"No no, Venessa, I do believe this is my child. I'll be going now." Penelope's mother's eyes widened and she extended her arms out of the air bubble, restlessly trying to protect her little one.

Oceanus just shook his head, turned his back, and started to walk into the blackness beyond.

After he had walked a ways, he stopped and looked at the child. There was no love in his expression, he was just examining a new tool. "You shall be of great service to me, my little Penelope."

Oceanus smiled and waved his hand. At first I thought he had done nothing, then I heard the choked, strangled screams of Penelope's drowning mother.

Blackness again.

(End Vision 1)

My face had to be a mask of horror. I couldn't believe that even a Titan could be that cruel. He had gotten a mortal pregnant so that he could use her kin for... For what?

Penelope bit back a sob. "_That's not the worst part of it. You might just hate me for the next chapter of my life."_

What could be worse than that? Her father had used her mother and then disposed of her like she was chopped liver.

I had already decided I wouldn't hate Penelope, not after what she had been through just five minutes after she was born. Whatever it was she had done, I knew that her father had forced her in some way.

_"I- I can't even say it."_ Her voice was thick with tears.

I was in terrified suspense, like in a horror movie when you don't want to watch because you know you'll regret it later. It might give you nightmares or pain, but you just can't close your eyes.

"Show me." I breathed.

She complied.

(Start Vision 2)

The colors swirling around me solidified into a toddler playing tag with a dolphin around a shipwreck at the edge of a sea trench. The girl darted onto the deck after the dolphin, and a great white came around the mast and swam right up to her.

She just laughed and patted him on the tip of his nose, above the rows of razor sharp teeth that could've easily ripped her to shreds. "Hey Larry," she said. "How's the family?"

He didn't respond in any way that I could hear, but it guess she could have the same kind of telepathy thing with sharks as I do with horses.

She nodded and said "Tell them I said hi." The shark, Larry, bobbed his head like a nod, then swam off.

The girl looked at her feet, bare and floating in the water, and sighed. The dolphin she had been playing with earlier swam over and nudged her with its nose. It chittered something in dolphin.

She smiled. "I know Delphin, I'll try." She frowned, then pulled the corners if her mouth back up with her fingers. "Is this a good upside down frown?"

Just then she glanced at something in the distance and her smile vanished."Delphin, go!" She hissed.

He turned immediately and swam into the gloom.

"Penelope?" Oceanus called. "What did I say about leaving your room?" He approached his daughter, disapproval etched into his face.

Penelope stared at her toes. "No leaving it until my training is complete." She murmured.

"That's right. And if I find that accursed spy for Poseidon here again, you will never go out again. You understand me?"

"He's my friend, not a spy."

"Penelope Ros, I asked you a question. Do you understand me?" I heard a threat in his voice.

"Yes, father."

"Good. Come along." Penelope followed her dad with an air of defeat and fear.

The image changed. It was nighttime, and Penelope was sitting in her room. There was some type of device on her head, like a helmet, but it was glowing different colors. It looked like a magical virtual reality headset.

She was playing no game though. Her fists were clenched, shoulders tensed, and she kept twitching all over the place. Then she threw back her head and let loose a blood-curdling scream. The vision shifted.

I was looking at a twelve year old Penelope, sitting in the same room but this time without her helmet. It was sitting on the floor. She glared defiantly at it.

"Penelope?" I heard Oceanus call from outside the door. "How's the training going?" When she didn't answer, he opened the door and walked in. He saw the helmet on the floor, and her rebellious expression. His face turned into a mask of fury.

"Penelope." He spat. "Why is that helmet not on your head?" When he only received a glare in return, he stomped across the room and grabbed her by her upper arm.

"I asked you a question, you stupid girl." Penelope's lips were pressed together and she still didn't say anything. Oceanus shook her, hard. "Answer me!" Nothing.

He threw her across the room so that her head cracked against the far wall, knocking her out cold. "You are to do as you're told!" He snarled. Oceanus then picked up the helmet, stormed over to where Penelope lay, unconscious, and shoved it on her head.

He turned up a dial on the side, and said "Sweet dreams." Before walking out of the bedroom.

Alone, Penelope became restless in her sleep. The vision shifted again. I was watching a thirteen year old Penelope battle a horrible sea monster. It resembled a giant squid, but it had shark teeth in its mouth. As she delivered the fatal blow, the point of view changed so that I could see her face.

It was set with grim determination, under that was desperation, sadness, and pain. More pain than a thirteen year old should have to know existed. The vision changed.

She was fourteen, and kneeling in front of her father's throne.

"You have grown strong, as I knew you would, my daughter." There was no pride in his voice, he was examining his now highly polished tool again.

"Thank you father."

"Rise my child."

She looked up. There was no life inside her eyes, just a broken spirit.

"I shall now give you your most important task."

"I shall be honored father." Her voice was an expressionless monotone. "What shall you have me do?"

"You shall teach that foolish god Poseidon a lesson for taking my throne. One that he will never forget." He motioned for Penelope to come closer.

As she listened, her eyes grew horrified. Then as her father drew away from her, her face went back into that mask of indifference. "I have the perfect tool for you." Oceanus told her. He clapped and two servants appeared, holding Penelope's sword on a velvet cushion.

He motioned for her to take the sword. She picked it up. "This sword is Sterling silver infused with Celestial bronze. It will work magnificently, whether against mortals or monsters. Now, will it to change." In an instant, the sword changed into her clip. She dropped it in surprise. "Yes, magnificently..." Oceanus mused.

The vision shifted again. I was scouting around a small home in the country, I have no idea where though. Penelope was beside me. Away from her father, she looked better. Not good, but absent if the brokenness I had seen earlier. Her eyes were just full of sadness and remorse. Dirt and grime covered her face and clothes. She fingered the wave clip in her hair. Her sword.

Taking a deep breath. She stepped up to the door and rang the bell. A laughing woman with blue eyes and brown hair opened the door. As soon as she saw Penelope though, her smile and twinkling eyes turned to a frown and concerned ones.

"May I help you?" The woman asked. Penelope pretended to use the door for support.

"I just only escaped," she said, her lip trembled. "My- my father. He wouldn't feed me anything. He kept on saying I was getting fat, and hitting me and-" she broke off, crumpling in a sob.

The woman crouched and helped her up. "Shush, shush. It will be alright. Why don't you come in and have some dinner. We'll help you."

Penelope sniffled. None of this was fake, I realized. The crying was just for a different reason. "Th-thank you." She stammered. The woman rubbed Penelope's shoulders and led her into the hallway.

"Wait here, I'm going to explain things to my husband and son." At this, Penelope was enveloped in another wave of tears.

"It's alright!" The woman said frantically. "Nobody's going to hurt you now." As she hugged Penelope, an image of Oceanus appeared over her shoulder with a look that said 'get it together'.

The woman released her, and Penelope nodded. Both at the woman and her father. As the lady turned around, the image dissipated.

As the mother walked out of the room, Penelope took a deep breath and muttered "Come on Penny, you have to do this". She calmed herself down enough so that she wasn't a human fountain anymore.

The woman came back and led Penelope into her dining room, where her husband and son were eating dinner.

Her husband was tall, with dark skin and brown eyes. Her son though... Her son had sea green eyes and messy raven black hair. He had the face of his mother, but the eyes and hair of his father, who wasn't the man sitting at the table.

My heart filled with dread as I realized what Oceanus had sent her to do. The woman led her to the empty seat , next to the raven haired boy.

"Before I join you," Penelope stated. "I just wanted to say thank you, and, and-" a sob broke her voice. " I'm so sorry."

She pulled the clip out of her hair and it transformed into a sword.

The image changed to a few minutes later. Penelope stepped out of the small country home, bawling, her blade glinting red. She collapsed on the steps of the house and cried.

The vision changed. I was running alongside her now. Chasing a black haired, green eyed girl of about twelve through a forest. The girl came to a dead end, Penelope raised her sword...

I was sitting in a school cafeteria with Penelope and a black haired boy.

I saw glimpses of around twenty faces. All Penelope's victims. All now dead. All of my brothers and sisters I would never know.

(End vision two)

I collapsed on the ground of the cell. Released from Penelope's spell. I looked up at the young girl about my age that had seen and done things that nobody, much less a fifteen year old should have to go through in their lifetime.

"Now, Perseus Jackson, that you know my story, I have one question for you." Her voice was full of bitterness and regret. Her eyes were broken, like shattered glass.

"Help me." Then she disappeared.

Annabeth was the first one through the door. "Percy! Are you alright? Where'd she go? What'd she mean 'my story'? You were in there for only a few minutes!"

I glanced over her flustered movements at Chiron, who was standing in the entrance to the cell.

"Chiron, we need a council meeting. Now."

**A/N: Yay! A long chapter (seriously, this chapter is about as long as the first three combined)! If you liked, or didn't like this chapter, please review and give me feedback! Plus, if you have any questions, please feel free to ask it in the reviews or PM me. I'll try to answer them the best I can. Again, please review! It really does help me get chapters out faster!**

**-CupcakeQueen57**


	5. The Council Meeting

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks again to anyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed my story or me! And also a thanks to Dancer4Eternity for her suggestions after reading the fourth chapter. I am really glad you people enjoyed learning Penelope's past. That's all folks! Chapter 5 is here!**

**Disclaimer: (Look at chapter 3)**

Chapter 5: The Council Meeting

(POV: Penelope)

_'Crap' _I thought as I was taken back to my "home" at the bottom of the Atlantic. This is what always happens a few hours after completing (or failing in this case) a mission. I had hoped I had more time to talk to Percy. I had used up all my time with my pitiful life's story, I felt as if he deserved an explanation why he would never meet his brothers and sisters though.

Reliving all of my worst and feared moments had been very hard. That's why I risked the mind-reader thingy I could do. Even I don't know what to call it. I just knew that I wouldn't be able to say it out loud.

The use of one of my stronger powers wore me out a lot, so I stayed on the sand and waited for my captor, tormentor, and father to find me as I knew he would.

As I predicted, I started to hear his approach. I rose shakily to my feet, knowing that he would take laying down as a sign of weakness. I trembled in fear as I heard his voice.

"PENELOPE ROS!" Oceanus roared. "HOW COULD YOU BETRAY YOUR OWN FATHER LIKE THAT?"

"MAYBE BECAUSE I AM ASHAMED TO BE YOUR DAUGHTER!" I screeched back at him. I saw him step out of the gloom and raise his fist as I prepared to take the punishment of my words and actions.

**(POV: Annabeth)**

Chiron, me and the other cabin counselors stared at Percy in horror all through his retelling of Penelope Ros's tale. After it was finished there was complete silence. They were all in shock I guess, and so was I.

I didn't quite comprehend how any father could do that to their child. Even a Titan. My brain just refused to accept it. '_No,' _it insisted _'he must have it wrong.'_

Besides shock, I felt anger. Partly because of the horrible treatment to Penelope, but also at Oceanus's "most important task" he had for her. All those other sons and daughters of Poseidon. All dead. And I had thought Percy was kidding when he had told me his dad had said that he'd send his other sons and daughters our way.

Other than anger, determination. Penelope had been treated in ways that I still couldn't believe. And that being by her own fathers hands made it all the worse.

I wanted to stop it. I just had no idea how. Oceanus was very old, and very powerful. Not to mention he lived and kept Penelope prisoner at the bottom of the ocean, somewhere I just couldn't go. Percy could though...

I glanced over at him to see how he was handling all of this. His eyes were on his hands. I could tell he was still deeply disturbed. After all, he hadn't just heard of Oceanus's wrath, but had seen it as if he was there. When he looked up though, I could tell what he was thinking. Our eyes locked, and we had a silent conversation.

_"Annabeth?"_

_"I know. But you realize that I can't go with you."_

He looked at me sadly. "_You're going anyway, aren't you?" _I said. It wasn't really a question.

He nodded. "_I can't just leave her."_

I could feel the tears welling in my eyes, our fights from earlier forgotten. "_I don't want to get separated again."_

_"Neither do I. I have to do this Annabeth, don't you understand that?"_

I nodded. _"I do, but no way are you going on your own. He's too powerful. You might not come back."_

He grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "_I won't be alone." _He turned back to the rest of the council, keeping our fingers entwined. Chiron was frowning at him.

"Percy," he said. "I know what you're thinking, and I don't think that I can allow it." Percy nodded, resigned, which surprised me. He didn't put up an argument at all.

It surprised everyone around the table too. Connor and Travis Stoll glanced at each other like '_woah, what's up with him today?' _And Pipers eyebrows shot up.

I looked at him and tried to communicate with my eyes. "_Oh no, not again." _He just squeezed my hand again but kept his face indifferent.

Chiron was looking at him suspiciously. Percy seemed to notice, so he said, "No, you're right. Oceanus is very old, and very powerful and not to mention I would have to go on my own." Chiron still didn't look convinced.

Percy just shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

"I think he should go." Jason said. "I've helped him underwater before, I could go with him." Percy seemed to consider this, as if he hadn't thought about the son of Jupiter before.

"Only with the limited air of a _ventus, _Grace. I don't think you would last long enough to go down, find Penelope, and fight Oceanus. You know it would probably come to that." Jason frowned but didn't argue.

At that moment Piper's eyes widened and asked me a question. '_Oh gods, he's going to go anyway, isn't he?" _I nodded. She sighed and shook her head. _"Fine. But I don't care what he says. We're going with him." _In that moment. I decided I would, too.

Jason looked between Piper and I, who were both looking at Percy. Then Jason turned to stare at him accusingly. Percy looked at all of us like a cornered animal, then rolled his eyes like '_no way.' _

Jason just grimaced and looked at him, saying, "_Dude, we're coming with you. You can just deal with it." _

I marveled for a second at how we could all communicate without saying a word. Just one of the many things that had developed along the war.

Clarisse was trying to convince Chiron to let her go. "I can get a submarine from my dad! Then we can just sail down and blow Oceanus and that traitor Penelope to Tartarus!" She said slamming her fist on the table.

I glared at her. "Clarisse. That would not work." I said. "Oceanus isn't just some scuba diver. He's a Titan. And Penelope is _not _a traitor."

She rolled her eyes and grumbled "whatever" before leaning back in her seat.

"Well, somebody got schooled." Will Solace said, grinning.

"Shut up, Robin Hood." She growled.

"Robin Hood?"

"Enough." Chiron intervened. "I will not have anyone go after Penelope or Oceanus. That's final."

"So what's going to happen to any other of Percy's brothers and sisters?" Nico piped in. "We're just going to let them die?"

"We will do what we can if we hear of any others." Chiron said.

"But we didn't hear about any of the other ones! How would we know now?" Said Katie Gardner.

"I do not know. As I said. We shall do our best. I have nothing more to say on this matter. Council dismissed." Chiron wheeled out if the rec room. Slowly, everyone but us four filed out after him.

We waited until we were sure everyone was out of earshot before Piper said, "So, what's our plan?"

Jason and I shrugged, and Percy said "There is no our plan. There is my plan, but no ours, since you are not coming with me."

"Percy, we're coming with you. No way In Hades are you doing this alone." I told him.

"How could you guys even help? You can't breathe, or withstand the pressure of Oceanus's underwater home. And I never said I was going alone."

We looked at him in confusion.

"I'm going to call a friend."

**A/N: Okay, yes, this is a very short chapter. I'm sorry! And am I falling into a pattern here? I believe I am. S I am going to tell you now that I probably will be updating every four to five days, but no promises. LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT! OR EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T! I like reviews, just like every author. See you at chapter five!**

**-CupcakeQueen57**


	6. Evil Plans

**A/N: Well everyone, I set a date for myself to post this chapter...then I missed it. Come on Katie! Get it together! But anyway, sorry. Thank's a million to anyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited! And thank's again to my beta (you know who you are)! And here it is, a day late, chapter six!**

**(Disclaimer: Look at chapter 3)**

Chapter 6: Evil Plans

(POV: Jason)

We waited outside the door as Percy made his all important call via iris message. Right before he had shooed us out the door, I has seen him throw some water onto the hot plate (usually used for making nacho cheese, but it made a pretty good rainbow too) and pull out a golden Drachma.

He still hadn't told us who his "friend" was, probably because he still was planning on leaving us behind. Though I could tell from Piper's expression that that wasn't going to happen if she had anything to do with it. She was probably preparing herself to charmspeak him, if that's what it came to.

Annabeth looked like she was about to storm back into the rec room and never leave Percy's side again. She kept walking up to the door, putting her hand on the handle, then turning back around and muttering to herself in Greek.

I, on the other hand, thought that Percy had a point. We couldn't help him underwater, so what was the point in going? I had expressed my opinion to Annabeth, and I got a steely glare from her hard grey eyes.

"He said he's not going alone, yet nobody else in camp but us will go with him against Chiron's orders. That means he's gathering help from somewhere else, and he's going to need help getting to them." She then went back to pacing and pretending that Piper and I weren't there.

"Perseus Jackson! What is taking so long in there! Who are you calling!" Annabeth yelled, finally snapping and pounding on the door.

As she opened it, I heard Percy hastily say "Bye, see you soon." and saw him wave his hand through the image.

"Who was that?" Piper asked, voicing both mine and Annabeth's thoughts.

Percy smiled. "You guys will see."

"Wait, we'll see? As in we're coming with you?" I asked.

He nodded. "I figured one of you, probably Piper would force me to include you guys against my will, and my friend also convinced me to."

Annabeth threw herself at him. "Good. I am not letting you out I my sight again, Seaweed Brain."

Percy laughed and embraced her back. "Ditto, Wisegirl." Piper, being a daughter of Aphrodite and all, was smiling at their small moment. But me, not so much.

"Ahem." I said. They looked up. "So, this brings us back to the original question. Who were you calling?"

Percy's smile widened. "I told you, Grace. You'll see at about midnight tonight, after we complete the beginnings of my plan." We huddled around Percy as he told us what we were going to do.

The rest of that day, we caused as much trouble as we could. We painted designs on the pegasi's coats, took the tips of arrows for archery lessons, and a few things special to each of our powers.

I swooped at the campers who were only a few feet above the climbing wall, screeching like a banshee so that they would fall back to the bottom.

Annabeth, who taught the new campers Ancient Greek, would only teach the youngsters swear words and wrong pronunciations.

Piper, teaching pegasi lessons, would call out random commands to the horses, "Turn left! Dive! Evasive Maneuver number 76!" Taking the control out of their riders hands, then telling them off after they had landed since they had lost control.

Percy spent his day at the bottom of the canoe lake, creating whirlpools and churning the naiads into a riot of tipping canoes and throwing campers, screaming, back to shore.

At dinner, Chiron informed us that he was very disappointed in us, and that we would be excluded from the campfire tonight, since we would be on cleaning duty in the kitchens. We all nodded solemnly as Chiron told us this, but as soon as he trotted away, we grinned and gave each other high fives as Percy said, "Phase one, complete."

Later that night, Percy, Annabeth, Piper and I were wearing aprons and gloves made out of asbestos, and scrubbing that nights dishes with lava.

"Now," Percy told us. "According to Connor and Travis, the patrol harpies always come back to the kitchens to get a drink of water in around five minutes." He nodded to the five mugs on the table behind him. "Annabeth, do you have what we've discussed?"

"Of course. I got it from Clovis this morning." She held up five small vials, each filled with a few drops of clear liquid.

"Great." Percy said,"That sleeping draught should knock them out cold for about twelve hours, by which time we'll be long gone." He pulled his hands out of the lava, took off his gloves, and accepted the vials from Annabeth. He then proceeded to add one vials contents to each mug.

"Percy?" Piper asked.

"Hmmm?"

"How exactly did you come up with this plan on your own? No offense, but-"

Percy shrugged. "Connor and Travis Stoll. I overheard them talking about if they ever needed to get out of camp, this is how they'd do it." We nodded. That made sense. The Stoll brothers were sons of Hermes, and were always sneaking around, pulling pranks on everybody.

"There we go." Percy said as he emptied the last vial into the last mug. Right on time too. We heard the harpies talking as they walked back to the kitchen. Percy quickly threw the five tubes into the lava, then shoved his gloves back on.

"Oh, look at the naughty children, still at work." One of them said, smiling nastily as they walked in.

"I wonder if they'll be done by curfew, or if us lucky harpies will get a snack along with our water." Another said, taking a sip.

"They'd better hurry then, only two minutes left." The hags cackled and drank, then walked out.

"How long did Clovis say it would take for the draught to take effect?" I asked Annabeth.

"About five minutes, long enough for curfew to start and Chiron to go to bed after he sees the harpies go on patrol." She handed Piper the last dish.

"So, should we head back to our cabins?" She asked as she stacked the last plate in the clean pile.

"Sure. Meet me on the amphitheater in about ten minutes." Percy said. They all walked out and headed to their respective cabins, and I headed to Zeus's.

Since I didn't share a cabin with anyone, I didn't have to be very quiet at all. I bustled around and packed a backpack full of spare clothes, granola bars, water bottles, and spare ambrosia and nectar. I then grabbed my bedroll, concealed my golden gladius inside, and waited.

Ten minutes later, I poked my head out of the cabin and looked around. Not a patrol Harpy or camper in sight. I let out a sigh of relief and started toward the amphitheater. When I got there, Percy and Annabeth had already arrived. They had their arms around each other's waists and were staring up at the sky.

They turned as I walked up beside them. "I have a question for you guys, how do we know that Mr. D isn't going to pop up and turn us into dolphins for breaking curfew?" Our camp director still hadn't returned from checking on the minor gods before the war even started.

It was Annabeth who answered. "We don't." At that they faced the stars again and continued their silent vigil, this time me with them.

Piper walked up a minute later, a backpack on her shoulders and her dagger strapped to her belt. She raised her eyebrows at us. "What're you idiots staring at?"

I shrugged along with Annabeth, but Percy said. "Our guest." I put my arm around Pipers shoulders as we watched the night sky, none of us but Percy sure what we were waiting for.

About twenty minutes later, Percy smiled and said, "Right on time." We all squinted until we saw a glint of bronze getting bigger and bigger. It looked like... But it couldn't be...

Piper gasped at the same time I launched myself into the air.

"YEAH!" Percy's, and all of ours, friend yelled. "LEO IS BACK FROM THE DEAD BABY! AND HE BROUGHT HIS AMAZINGLY HOT GIRLFRIEND TOO!"

As Festus landed in front of us, I tackled the seemingly dead Leo Valdez on the ground, almost strangling him, and Piper piled on top of me as we hugged our oldest and dearest friend.

**A/N: Leo! Yay! Did you like it? Did you not? Give me feedback please! The next chapter will, hopefully, be on time (in four to five days) but since this one wasn't, don't count on it. I'll see you next time! Goodbye!**

**-CupcakeQueen57**


	7. Reunion

**A/N: Merry Christmas (late greeting, I know, but it's the thought that counts, right?) Anyway, thank you to everyone who followed, favorited my story or me! (No, I am never going to stop saying that :D) And guess what! I didn't miss the day to post this chapter! Yay! And going back and reading through the past updates, I have noticed a couple typos, and I'm sorry for that. I know I hate those, so some of you probably do too. Oh, and this chapter has some stuff from Blood of Olympus, so spoilers. Okay, enough ranting for now, chapter seven is here!**

**Disclaimer: Look back at chapter 3**

Chapter 7: Reunion

(POV: Annabeth)

I looked from Percy's grinning face, to the dog pile on the ground, slowly let go of Percy's hand, and stepped forward.

"Leo?" I asked.

"The one and only." He said, Jason and Piper letting him stand.

"But- but how? The explosion-"

"Was outmaneuvered by the awesomest dragon in the world." Festus's teeth whirred. And Leo smiled at him. "I connected the Physicians Cure to his system in a syringe, and viola! I'm back!"

I looked at the girl still on Festus's back. She had almond shaped brown eyes and caramel colored hair that cascaded past her shoulders.

Percy gaped at her. "Leo? You didn't tell me she was with you!"

The girl looked at the ground uncertainly and slid off of Festus, patting him on the nose as she passed his head. Then she walked up to Percy.

"Percy Jackson... I didn't think I would ever see your face again." She mused. Percy winced.

"Yeah, um, about that..." He started, but was cut off by the girl slapping him across the face.

"Hey!" I shouted, starting to run towards Percy and his assailant but Leo grabbed my arms.

"Wait, he deserved that." He said.

"Calm down Annabeth, Leo's right." Percy said. Holding his hands up in surrender to the girl.

"Yes, Leo's right!" She shouted at him, "You promised, you promised you would get me off Ogygia! But did you? No!"

"Hey, Sunshine?" Leo said to the enraged girl. "This is kinda supposed to be a stealth mission, so, it would kinda help if you didn't wake the entire camp."

She looked at him, sighed, then turned back to Percy. "I'm sorry, Percy. I promised myself I wouldn't get angry."

"Hey, it's cool. You have every right to be angry with me." He said.

"Percy! Why does she have a right? I've never seen this girl before in my life!" I said, exasperated. "Will somebody please tell me what's going on here?"

Jason and Piper nodded in agreement, and Percy started to say "Annabeth, this is-" but the girl held up her hand and cut him off.

"So this is your Annabeth." She said, walking towards me. She then stopped and extended her hand. "My name is Calypso"

I stood next to Leo, watching him crouch in front of his tribute marker.

"It's weird," he said. "Looking at basically my grave and everyone thinking I'm dead."

"We didn't have to have thought you were dead." I told him. "Why didn't you tell us?"

He sighed. "I had stuff that I had to do first."

"I can see that." I said, glancing towards his date. "Is that why you kept muttering something about an astrolabe?"

Leo nodded. "It was invented by Odysseus, with her in mind. It's the only way to navigate to her home and back."

"Wow." I said, "I guess it worked.

He snorted. "Yeah, just a little." As we were talking, I noticed a change in Leo. He seemed happy, but not his usual perky self. I wondered about this as Calypso jogged over to us. She smiled, and I did so as well, but a little sheepishly. I was still embarrassed about the whole ordeal that had happened a few minutes earlier.

Calypso stepped toward Leo and pecked him on the cheek, making him smile. "Hey, Sunshine, what's up?"

"It's almost dawn, Percy and the others are getting ready to leave soon."

He looked at her with concern. "Are you sure you'll be okay? Staying here I mean?"

She shrugged. "As long as I don't get thrown out for being related to a Titan, I should be okay."

"Don't worry," I told her. " we've had a lot if Titan relatives around here lately."

"Leo told me." She said.

"Do you know anything else about her? Penelope, I mean." I asked.

Calypso shook her head. "I've never heard of a daughter of Oceanus before."

She looked to Percy, who was walking over with the rest if our party. "I'm sorry," she said "I won't ever have a brother or sister either." His eyes were hard, and when he replied, it was as if she hadn't said anything at all.

"I hate to cut our cozy gathering short, but dawn's coming, and we need to be gone by the time the sun rises." He looked to Leo. "Are you sure that Festus can carry all of us at one time?" He asked.

Leo nodded. "Definitely. I improved when I rebuilt him. He can carry up to seven, and even has new extendable seats!" He said, excitement creeping into his voice. His hands twitched, anxious to show us Festus's features.

"We'll get him set up in a second, but Calypso, are you sure you don't know anything?"

"I've heard that Oceanus has a palace in the Atlantic, but otherwise no." She said, looking slightly like she was feeling helpless.

"Well, that narrows it down a lot," Leo sniggered. "It's only in the middle of a huge ocean, how hard could it be?"

"We've done harder." Piper reminded him. We all murmured our agreement.

"Well!" Leo said, rubbing his hands together, "if there aren't anymore objections, then let's get this show on the road!"

He then ran over to Festus, and pushed a button on his neck. Immediately, his torso stretched to reveal a passenger area with four seats, and a railing around the edges.

I gave him a surprised look, and he shrugged. "All aboard the Festus mobile!"

We walked over, with Calypso following behind. "You're not coming with us?" Percy asked her.

She shook her head."No Percy. I've had enough with gods and monsters and Titans. My job is to stay here and inform Chiron where you have gone."

She escorted us the rest of the way to the bronze dragon, and then hugged Percy as he was about to get on. "I'm proud of you Perseus. You really are a true hero."

Percy blushed and murmured something like "uh, thanks" and climbed on with a nervous glance my way. I felt a pang of jealousy. I then clambered onto Festus and sat next to Percy, resting my head on his shoulder.

He smiled down at me. "Tired?" He asked. I nodded and he kissed me on top of the head. "Sweet dreams, Wisegirl." Then he leaned ack in his seat.

My last memory before I drifted away was Festus's wings spreading and us lifting off into the night.

**A/N: A little short, and mostly filler, but oh well. IMPORTANT: My next update may be later than usual, because I had the next couple chapters written, but I realized that where I had them was completely un-realistic, so I'm going to have to re-write some *sigh*. That being said, I have a question for you guys. If you're a Greek Mythology nut like me, was there any myth or monster or whatever that you wished Percy and co. had encountered? I would love to hear any of your ideas! You could PM me or just review! And I have one more thing to ask you, would you guys be interested in me putting a chapter preview (title and maybe a short little description) in the A/N at the end of the previous chapter? Let me know. Happy New Years everyone! See ya later!**

**-CupcakeQueen57**


	8. An Amazing First Day (Not)

**A/N: Yay! It wasn't ****_that _****late. To any reviewers, favoritors (that's not a word, but who cares) and followers, THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: (Go back and look at chapter three)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: An Amazing First Day (Not)<p>

(POV: Percy)

As I sat with Annabeth drifting to sleep on my shoulder, I watched Leo. I was happy for him and Calypso. I felt awful for leaving her and not sparing a thought afterwards, even though I still had her moonlace plant blossoming in my mom's flower planter.

Thinking about this, I leaned back next to Annabeth and fell asleep under the stars.

* * *

><p>(POV: Connor Stoll)<p>

My eyes opened. I yawned, then stretched. "Hey, Travis." I said sitting up. "You still got that shaving cre-" I frowned. The cabin was completely empty. "Travis?" The Hermes cabin was _never_ empty.

I climbed off of my bunk and put on my slippers, walking to the door. As I stepped out, I saw that almost the entire camp had gathered in a circle around the amphitheater. '_Weird' _I thought. Usually it's me and Travis who cause crowds like that, unless Penelope showed up again or something, which I highly doubted.

I strolled over, and saw a familiar head of blonde hair bobbing in the crowd. "Yo! Travis!" I called. He turned and waved me over.

I pushed through all the campers to get to him. "What's going on?"

"See for yourself." He told me, nodding towards the center of the masses. I turned and saw a blonde standing there wearing a normal t-shirt and jeans, with her arms folded across her chest. Wow.

I smoothed my hair back and started walking towards her, but Travis's arm stopped me. He rolled his eyes.

"Not so fast, you look like an idiot." He told me.

"Give me one good reason why I can't talk to her?"

"Because like five other guys have tried, and they are all currently in the infirmary."

My spirits wilted a bit. "Fine." I said, then I turned to the crowd. "Hey! Has it crossed anyone's mind to go get Chiron?" They all looked at me for a second, then a kid ran off to the Big House.

I turned back to our visitor to see she was looking at me. I waggled my eyebrows and she snorted in disgust, turning to face the house.

I followed her gaze to see Chiron standing in full pony form, looking at the girl, confused.

"My lady Calypso," he said, "may I ask why and how you are here?"

She looked at him. "Oh, I'm just carrying a message from a certain Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson and..." I looked around, none of them were here. Smiling and seeing they had gone, I payed more attention to Calypso.

"...Leo Valdez." A collective gasp ran through the assembled demigods. Leo? He was dead. We started compressing closer to her, and saw that at her feet, there were four large prints.

Made by a dragon.

* * *

><p>(POV: Percy)<p>

At first I thought that I had only been asleep for about five minutes. Then I noticed the sun rising in the east and Annabeth sitting next to me, awake, with a smirk on her face like I had been drooling again. I hadn't had one dream that night. Weird.

"Aquaman lives!" Leo called from Festus's neck. Apparently I was the last one awake. Piper and Jason both gave me a quick smile before returning to their conversation.

"Shut up, Valdez." I said before turning to Annabeth. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere over West Michigan." It was Piper who answered.

My stomach was sending me messages. "Does somewhere over West Michigan have food?"

Jason chuckled and looked over the railing for our seating on Festus's back. "There's a town down there, it's small, but I think I can see a McDonalds." He turned to us. "Anybody got cash?"

Piper pulled a shiny plastic card out of her back pocket. Annabeth raised her eyebrows at it. "My dad gave it to me for emergencies." She explained. "I think this counts." My stomach growled again in agreement.

"I could do with a cheeseburger, but where do we land?" Annabeth said, I really couldn't care less, I wanted food.

Twenty minutes later, we were landed on the banks of a river winding through a park with a huge war memorial at the entrance. Leo had sent Festus away and would call him back with a safety whistle when we needed him. It wouldn't be very discreet if we had a gigantic bronze dragon stomping through the town after us.

We headed into what looked like downtown, and found a little tourist shop that was selling magnets that said WELCOME TO HASTINGS, and other slogans.

As we were making our way down the Main Street, the scent of mouthwatering fresh pizza came drifting out of a restaurant. That beats McDonalds any day.

We walked in and were given skeptical looks by the waitress, but she took our orders none the less. Apparently they get a lot of teens who look like they just woke up in here.

As we were waiting for our good to come, Jason finally asked, "So, are you two going to tell us where we are going?" I paused as two middle school age girls walked by our table, talking about some book about a wizard.

"You could probably figure it out, but-" I started, but was cut off by Annabeth.

"Camp Jupiter." She said.

I looked at her, surprised. "I never told you where we were going."

"Well, like you said, it's sort of obvious. You said that you needed help, and there are seven seats on Festus."

Jason smiled "We're getting the band back together." I nodded.

"Plus some possible others, I'll have to check." Annabeth looked at me like she was expecting an explanation, but just then the food came, and that occupied my entire mindset.

Leo got his own Meat-Lovers pizza, and I could see Jason eyeing it from where he was sharing a vegetarian pizza with Piper. Annabeth and I were eating a split one, with pepperoni and extra cheese for me and mushrooms for her.

I finished my half easily and ate all of Leo's leftovers too. Hey, I was hungry. As we let our food settle we went to a coffee shop that served ice cream, and headed back to the park.

"So, where to now?" Piper asked, throwing her ice cream come to some pigeons that started attacking it ferociously.

"We need to keep heading west." Leo said. "I'll call Festus back when you guys are done with your dessert."

We sat by the river bank and finished eating. Leo stood up and put the whistle to his lips and was about to blow when he disappeared.

I frowned and looked to Annabeth to ask where Leo went, but she was gone too, Along with Piper and Jason. I was searching frantically when I saw them.

They were in the river, in tiny coffins of air. Annabeth looked at me fearfully and I ran into the water so I was next to her.

"It's going to be okay! I'll get you out if there!" I reassured her. Then I realized that she wasn't looking at me, she was looking over my shoulder at something that obviously scared the bejeebees out of her. I turned and saw something straight out of a nightmare.

"_PERSEUS JACKSON." _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm mean, I know. I update late then leave you with a cliffhanger. Anyway, REVIEW! Pretty please? Oh, and the town that they are in above is a real place. Its population is smaller than a couple of colleges, and I have been there before and they do have a really good pizza place. I should be updating pretty soon, (4-5 days), but I start school again on Monday (yippee) so who knows? And also, I am going to ask the same question that I asked on the last chapter: Do you guys want me to put a chapter preview at the end of the previous one? Let me know in the reviews! See you at chapter nine!**

**-CupcakeQueen57**


	9. We Get Our Butts Kicked by a Gecko

****A/N: *Crawls out of the hole she's been living in for two weeks*****

****I AM SO SORRY!****

*****Dodges rotten tomatoes*****

****AHHHH! JUST READ ALREADY!****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 9: We Get Our Butts Kicked by a Gecko <strong>**

****(POV:Percy)****

Well, shame on me. I thought that we might actually have good luck on this quest.

I could practically see the fates pointing at me, laughing like, "_Oh, that one still has hope? CRUSH HIM!"_, which was exactly what my attacker looked like she wanted to do.

The woman radiated power, she was obviously a goddess or Titan. I had no idea what one though. She wore a simple white linen greek chiton, and had a gold band pinning back her black hair that fell to her shoulders in ringlets. Her ocean-blue eyes set above elegant but angular greek features regarded me as if I was a pet guinea pig doing a slightly amusing trick, and believe me, I know how that feels.

"Perseus Jackson." She said again, quieter this time. "I know someone who would pay a plentiful sum for your head. You can be attached to it, but only if you surrender now."

Well, she's straight to the point. "Look lady," I said. "I don't know who you are, but-"

"Oh, if course you don't." She hissed, interrupting me. "My brother and sister Rhea always get all of the glory. No one wants to hear about us, who refused to murder our own father on that wretched day."

That was helpful. So she was one of the old Titans, Kronos' sibling. There were six females, including Rhea, but I had no idea which one this was. Annoyingly, besides her, they all had names that started with "T". Annabeth obviously had known who she was (surprise, surprise) and wasn't very happy about it.

"So," I started, "you're...?" I drew out my sentence, giving her a chance to fill in the blanks, but she just stood there glaring at me, waves of dislike rolling off her shoulders. I coughed. "...Mrs. Grumpy Pants. Okay. Now let my friends go."

She didn't take that well at all. "Idiot. You'll pay for that remark. I'll let your friends go, alright. But only so that they can be killed by my pet." She then waved her hand, and the air pockets that Jason, Annabeth, Piper and Leo were trapped in popped. I felt my shoulders sag in relief as they made their way to the shore.

"Man," Jason said, "have I ever told you how much I hate water?" He coughed some up, then laid down on the grassy bank.

All of this made me turn my back on the Titan for a moment, and I looked around to see her kneeling at the riverside, holding a tiny lizard in her hand. Leo Iaughed.

"_That's _the pet who's going to kill us? What's it going to do, adorable us to death?" She ignored him, and threw the little lizard into the water, which immediately started to churn and bubble.

Annabeth looked at the froth, clearly frightened, and that made me scared. "Get away from the water!" She exclaimed, scrambling back herself.

"That's right daughter of Athena!" The Titan laughed, "See how adorable it is now!" There was definitely a hint of insanity in her voice. She disappeared in a flash of blue, and the river erupted.

* * *

><p><strong>(POV: Piper)<strong>

I gaped in mid-horror and disbelief at the..._thing _writhing in the once calm waters. I'm not even ashamed to say a small scream slipped from my lips.

It was enormous. The deep blue serpentine tail went in coils so far down the river that I couldn't see the end. On it's two front legs it had scaly dragon like feet with claws the size of a grown man. Fins that resembled wings ran at even intervals on the sides of it's tail, with a rigid spine running down the center of it's back. A head with ocean-green frills and glowing yellow eyes adorned it's long neck.

The thing opened it's gigantic maw to reveal razor sharp spearhead shaped teeth the size of Percy's sword, and let out a roar that sent ripples in the water away from it. The monster looked back down at us, and smoke billowed from its nostrils, giving Jason a chance to dive away before a jet of fire was released right where his toes had been seconds ago, leaving a five-by-five foot circle of dirt, the grass incinerated.

The same teenage girls we had seen in the restaurant earlier, who were enjoying their pizza at a picnic table nearby, started running away screaming about a giant gecko.

Percy hacked at a foot on the riverbank with Riptide, making absolutely no progress what-so-ever while yelling, "Annabeth! What is this thing and how do I kill it!"

Annabeth dodged another jet of fire and shouted back, "It's a Leviathan! And you can't!"

"Well what do you suggest we do? Offer it tea and cookies?" Leo called back to her, shooting flames back to it from his palms.

"There aren't many myths, okay! Everyone who saw it died! It was like tradition in Greece!" She argued back.

I searched through all of the myths that I had read through with my dad, and came up with nothing, besides one story that said the Leviathan was the same thing as the snake Python, who was killed by Apollo. That didn't add up though, Python was a snake, and this _definitely _was not your common Garter.

"Can it leave the river? Maybe we can get away from it!" Leo suggested.

"And leave it to eat the next kayaker that paddles along?" I said back, jumping out of the way of more fire.

"Piper's right, we have to get rid of it somehow!" Jason yelled, flying to the monster's head and narrowly escaping a chomp of its jaws.

"Well, do you have any ideas superman?" Percy called back. He doused the leviathans head in a wave, putting out its fire for the moment, but that just made it angry. It opened its mouth, and when nothing came out, proceeded to snap at Jason like a dog trying to catch a fly.

"You're the sea expert!" Jason yelled, returning to the ground.

I got an idea. "Leo!" I shouted over another roar.

"What now Beauty Queen?" He called back.

"Fight fire with fire!"

"What exactly do you think I'm doing!" He said, annoyed.

"No!" I said back, diving out of the way of a claw. Getting back to my feet, I called again "Did you accidentally charbroil your brain? Festus!"

Anger then understanding flashed across his features. He pulled the big orange safety whistle out of his tool belt and blew.

* * *

><p><strong>(POV: Percy)<strong>

I was riding a wave to get to the top of the Leviathan's head, when Peter Pan plucked me off the crest of it.

"Hey! Can't you see I'm trying to kill something here?" I yelled, squirming.

"Stay still and stop complaining! Would you like me to drop you?" Jason called back.

"As a matter of fact, yes!" He rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He said, and he let me go.

The good news: I was no longer dangling in the sky. The bad news: we were higher up than I thought.

I fell about twenty feet onto my back, and I vaguely heard Piper scolding Jason through my fuzzy brain. I only came to my senses when two enormous blue-green scaly feet planted themselves on either side of me. I looked up to see the Leviathan's fire-breathing head close enough for me to reach out and touch.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth yell. I felt in my pocket for Riptide, but I had dropped it into the water when Jason had picked me up, and it hadn't reappeared yet. It's huge mouth opened slowly, wide enough to see every row of shark-like teeth.

A glow started in the back of its throat, and I knew I was about to become a lot crispier.

Just then, the Leviathan closed it's lips. It tilted it's head in confusion, then reared back and roared in pain. It started stomping around and I had to roll away to avoid getting trampled. It started to dissolve into dust, from the tip of its tail to its nose, and then it was gone.

The five of us stood there in shock as a boy about our age dug himself out of the pile of sand. Standing, he spat some monster dust and shook it out of his long and shaggy black hair. He then looked at us incredulously.

"You idiots. Don't you know not to challenge a monster unless you know how to kill it?" He shook his head again and walked toward us, the blade of his bronze dagger resting on his shoulder.

He looked at us again, then, fast as lightning, he dug the tip of the knife under Jason's chin.

"Now, who are you, and what are you doing in my town?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am DYING because I kept you guys waiting so long! I am SO sorry! I do have excuses though (she says hopefully). I had four exams this week, plus extra curricular activities, and our band director telling us that we had a playing test, having us work our butts off practicing, only to tell us he lied and it was just to get us to practice. :(. Anyway, I am not dropping this story, I just had a lot of other stuff come up, and writers block. THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS! I love you guys, and I seemed to get a LOT more after the last chapter. I'm glad you guys liked it!**

**I'm pretty happy with the way this one turned out. Having the new character wasn't originally in my game plan, but it will add more to the story, so yay! **

**I am hoping that I won't leave you guys waiting as long this time, since school is calming down again, but who knows? I'm no Rachel, I can't see the future.**

**LEAVE A REVIEW! I LIVE OFF THEM!**

**-CupcakeQueen57**


	10. Stranger

**A/N: Well, at least it wasn't two weeks again...**

**Hi! Thanks for reviewing, following, or favoriting! This chapter is kinda short, and I probably would have taken more time, but guess why I have a lot of spare time! I got the flu! Yay! (Not)**

**DISCLAIMER: Look back at chapter three, because I'm too lazy to put it on every ****chapter :P.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Stranger<strong>

**(POV: Annabeth)**

I stared at the stranger in awe for two reasons.

First, he had just killed one of the greatest sea monsters in history in about five seconds without even breaking a sweat. That's...that's plain scary.

Two, he was-there was no other way to put it-hot. His dark hair swept into his eyes, masking their color, and his sharp but somehow still soft features reminded me of marble statues. They were perfect. He was tall, but not too tall. Slightly shorter than Jason but a little taller than Percy. He was well muscled but not completely ripped, and when he looked around at us again, Piper glanced at me like "Oh. My. Gods."

Now, don't get me wrong, I loved Percy, but I still couldn't help the fact I got weak-kneed when he looked my way. He smirked with the same devil-make-hare air that Percy had about him when he saw Percy take Riptide out of his pocket.

"Do you really want to do that, Perce?" He said, digging the tip of his blade deeper under Jason's chin to emphasize his point.

I gasped along with Piper. "How do you know his name?" I asked carefully.

"Oh, I make it my business to know the children of Poseidon." He smiled at Jason and slowly removed his dagger from his throat.

Percy frowned, "Please tell me you're not here to assassinate me like Penelo-"

The stranger snarled "Do not mention her in my presence. Ever." He took a deep breath, while we stared at him with wide eyes.

I made a mental note not to let this guy out of my sight. He was dangerous, very good with a sword (knife, whatever), and was possibly mentally unstable.

Percy cleared his throat, and the boy shook his head. "My apologies." He said, his smile back in place. "I don't know anything about you four, and I'm already getting ticked off at you."

Wait a minute, he said 'I don't know anything about you four'. As if he knew everything about one if us. I glanced at Percy and we locked eyes, both asking each other the same question:

"Who the heck is this guy?"

I looked back at him to see his eyes traveling between the two of us like he knew exactly what we had said to each other.

He nodded his head, pursed his lips, and turned on his heel, walking towards the street.

We stood there, frozen, as he called back over his shoulder, "Well? Don't you guys want some answers?" He then reached the street, walked to a house on the corner of the park, and entered.

I glanced at my friends. Percy frowned, Jason's brow furrowed as Piper looked to him. Leo shrugged and said "What've we got to lose?"

"Oh, not much. Just the finally happy life that we've all built after the gods have stopped messing with us." Jason said.

Percy looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You're being a ray of sunshine again, Grace." Then he frowned. "And don't ever pick me up and drop me like that again."

"Hey, you told me to let you go."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Well you should be more specific."

"Well you should-"

"Hey! Sorry to break up the fight, but we've got a real problem here." Piper intervened. "Do we go into the house of the creepy dude who knows who Percy is and will probably try to kill us, or do we leave?" She said.

We all looked at her. "Of course. Creepy dude's house it is." She muttered and started walking away, pulling Leo along behind her. "Come on Sparky!" She called back to Jason.

Percy and Jason glared at each other one more time, then hurried to catch up, me rolling my eyes, close on their heels.

"Hey Leo!" I said, something occurring to me. "You blew your whistle, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"So where's Festus?"

He stopped in his tracks, causing Percy to bump into him and fall over. He turned around and frowned at the clouds. "I don't know," he said, "maybe he got lost chasing some birds or something." He tried to brush it off, but I heard the worry in his voice.

I glanced at the sky too. Where was that dragon? I was about to say something else to Leo, but then the boy stuck is head out if the door of his house, which was only about ten feet away from us.

"Are you people coming or what?" He said, then he went back inside. I glanced back around at the other four, then sighed and looked down.

"Well, it's probably a horrible trap that will kill us all." I said, the I looked back up.

"What're we waiting for?"

* * *

><p>I marched right up to the front door and knocked, then entered after a muffled "come in" came from inside the house.<p>

As I stepped over the threshold, I took in my surroundings. The room was practically empty, the exceptions being a black leather sofa and matching ottoman, which seated the boy.

He glanced up from the novel he was reading as Jason, Piper, Leo, and Percy walked through the door after me.

Percy moved to put is arm around my waist and give me a slight squeeze, then he turned to the guy, who was watching us all intently.

We were silent, until Percy burst out, "Okay, I'll bite, how did you kill that Leviathan so fast?"

He ignored Percy's question, but shifted his gaze to him. He frowned. "You've grown a lot." He said. Now it was our turn to frown.

"How do you know Percy?" I asked for the second time. He turned to examine me.

"I want my questions answered first, if you wouldn't mind. Why are you here?"

"Why won't you answer ours first?" Jason said.

"I do not know you, so I do not trust you, I have already said this." He replied.

"Well, how do we know we can trust you?" Piper asked.

"You don't." He said simply. "But it might be, ah, wise if you would please tell me why you're here, before I categorize you into my enemy."

His threat was only thinly veiled, and I didn't want to fight this guy. He obviously was a half-blood, so I spoke up.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Jason Grace, Jupiter." Jason told him, following my lead.

"Leo Valdez, the Supersized Mcshizzle, ladies man, and death conquerer, Hephaestus." He didn't even crack a smile at Leo.

"Piper McLean, Aphrodite."

He nodded, then glanced out the window, where a pink and orange sunset could be glimpsed through the trees.

"It's getting late." The boy said, standing. "I would like to go to bed, and you five are welcome to stay here. Good night." He waved to us, then made his way up the stairs.

"Well, he's friendly." Leo assessed.

"Too friendly. If he doesn't trust us, why would he offer us a night in his home?" Jason said, frowning.

"I for one, do not trust him either. I think I'll take my chances outside." I said, walking over to the door. There was a murmured agreement from my friends as they shuffled after me.

When I got to the front door, I took the handle in my palm and twisted. "Typical." I muttered to myself. I then turned to the other four, who were staring at me with confusion and concern. "It's locked."

Piper sighed. "Well, I vote that we sleep in shifts, have one of us keep an eye on things." She walked into the middle of the floor, pushed the ottoman out of the way, and unrolled her bedroll.

Jason followed, then Leo, and then me. Percy volunteered to keep watch first, so he took a seat on the couch.

I soon heard snoring, and found myself also drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, like I said, it was kinda short. Sorry you didn't find out who he is yet! Actually, I'm really not sorry :D. Who do you guys think he is? And to Obeying-the-savants, are you satisfied? Remember to leave a review! See you at chapter 11!**

**-CupcakeQueen57**


	11. Through the Night

**A/N: Wazzup everybody?**

**Disclaimer: Look back at chapter three.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Through the Night<p>

(POV: Percy)

So, there I sat, watching over my friends sleeping forms. Annabeth was closest to me, and her face was scrunched up like she was having a bad dream. I was tempted to wake her, but she just looked so cute and innocent while she slept, I couldn't bring myself to do it. There was a curl of hair plastered across her forehead, and the rest fanned out from the ponytail behind her.

I was thinking about when I first saw her at camp, when a noise coming from upstairs jolted me out of my reverie. It was a weird scuffling and slashing noise, and I wondered what that guy could be doing up there. He had said he was going to bed, but from that commotion, I doubted it.

That dude...he creeped me out a little. I mean, he _knows_ me. You can't tell me that that's not a little strange.

More sounds. I convinced myself that it wasn't my business, and sat back.

The noise continued. Finally, (after about five minutes), my curiosity got the best of me. I got up off the couch and started towards the stairs.

The house must have been old, because every single step creaked, making me wince each time.

When I got to the top, to my right was a bathroom with fluffy white towels hanging on a rack and an enormous walk-in shower. There were two other rooms that I couldn't see into, one of them with a combination lock as a door knob. Then there was another room that was open a crack so that you could just see a light on inside. The slashing was coming from there, so I creeped up to the door and peeked in.

The stranger was in there, standing by his bed, and attacking a straw training dummy like what we have back at camp. Why he randomly had one, I had no idea.

Again, I was in awe of his skills. He slashed and cleaved with impossible speed. I stepped forward to get a better look, and my arm brushed his door, making it open slightly and creak.

He whirled around at the same time I pinned myself against the wall out of sight of the door, breathing hard.

He barely made a sound as he walked to the door and opened it all the way, sticking his knife out first, then his head. He turned toward the stairs and his shoulders relaxed when he saw nothing. He shook his head, then turned toward me to go back into his room

He must have jumped an inch when he saw me. In a second, his eyes filled with surprise and fear and his dagger was at my throat.

I raised my hands in the air. "Hi."

The fear in his eyes melted, then turned to anger and annoyance. He sheathed his weapon.

"Jeez, Percy. What are you doing up here? I thought you were-" he cut himself off, then sighed. "Doesn't matter." He muttered. He then turned on his heel and marched back into his room.

"Hey! Who did you think I was? It does too matter!" I called, following.

He ignored me, grabbed a sword that was propped in the corner of the bedroom, and continued with his practice. I scoffed.

"Fine. Whatever. You don't want us to know you yet. But will you at least tell me your name?"

He paused, and seemed to consider it for a second. He sighed again, but this time it was longer, sadder.

"When I was born, my mother named me Cyrus Reta," he put down his sword and turned to me, "but that little boy died a long time ago. You can call me Cy." He extended his hand, and I took it warily. I wasn't sure I wanted another Penelope vision. Nothing happened. He released my hand and put the sword back into it's proper place in the corner.

I frowned. "What do you mean, 'that little boy died a long time ago'?" He ignored me again and climbed into his bed, clothes still on, like he had to be ready to move at any time.

"Dude, you can not just leave me hanging with that." I said, crossing my arms.

"Of course I can." Came his muffled response.

I made a frustrated noise that was basically a growl. He sighed again. "Go to bed Percy."

I set my jaw. "No." He rolled over so that he was facing me.

"Percy. Go. To. Sleep." I shook my head. His eyes narrowed, but he rolled back over and continued to ignore me completely.

I shrugged. "Fine. Have it your way." I walked up to his bed, then stopped for a second. "Are you going to tell me?" I said with a threat in my voice.

I couldn't tell what he said, since his face was shoved into his pillow, but I took it as a 'no'. "Alright then." I took a deep breath then jumped right on top of his bed.

"Gah! Jackson!" He yelled. I wouldn't be surprised if my friends were awake now.

"You going to tell me?" I asked, continuing to jump up and down.

"Ah! You're insufferable, ignorant-"

"Yeah, thanks. I've heard."

He then fell out of the bed.

"Fine! FINE!" He stormed out of the room.

I stood there in victory for a minute, then I followed him to the hall.

When I came out of the bedroom, Cy was standing and fiddling with the dial on the door with the combination lock. He was still muttering some unflattering comments about me, so I spoke up.

"Ahem." I said, "Right here, and my hearing is as great as ever."

"Shut up." He grumbled, then he finally got the combo and the door clicked open. He walked in, and I followed.

The room was small, about the size of my bedroom back home. Ah, home... My mom was going to freak when she hears that I ran away on a quest again. Great.

Cy glaring at me broke into my thoughts. "What?" I asked him.

"I'm judging you."

"Well thanks."

"No, that's not what I meant." He said. "I just still don't know if I can trust you or not."

"Well, you decided to bring me into your room of wonders. Apparently you trust me a little."

He cocked his his head and looked at me nervously. "I don't think that you want to know who I am. It would change, well, not everything, but a lot."

I just looked at him. He sighed. "Alright. But if I find out after this that you've allied yourself with _her,_ I swear, I don't care if you are my-" he stopped himself again. "I'm getting ahead of myself." Cy mumbled. Then he turned to a corkboard on the wall.

Other than the wall hanging, there was a desk with a laptop, a chair next to a bookshelf stuffed with a bunch of Greek mythology books and scrolls, and some kind of trapdoor in the corner leading to another room below.

I turned my attention back to Cy, who had started talking.

"Look at these pictures, Percy." He guesturered to the board where three pictures were pinned up. The first was of a much younger Cy and what must have been his family. He had a little sister. The other picture was of a tall and slim girl with black hair of about thirteen, arms around what I assumed to be some of her friends. Both of these photos had a thick red 'X' drawn across them.

The last photograph that was there was of a little boy, also black-haired, digging into what looked like a blue birthday cake with one if those "11" number candles on top. There was no 'X' on this one.

I turned halfway around to ask Cy why he wanted me to look at the pictures, when the last one of the little boy made me do a double-take.

Holy Hera... It was _me_.

I slowly faced Cyrus, who was studying my reaction. My jaw was probably on the ground and my eyes were wide, but I didn't care. "How...why...?" I stammered.

"How and why do I have a picture of you? I told you before, I make it my business to know the children of Poseidon." He cocked his head, and I glanced back at the other pictures, of the girl and Cy's family.

"What about them?" I jabbed a finger toward the board. "Why are they crossed out?"

"They're dead. Murdered, by the same person who tried to kill you."

I almost choked. "But, she only goes after children of Poseidon, why would she-" then it dawned on me.

"She- she was my sister, wasn't she?" He nodded as I asked about the girl. "And you-"

"My family was killed because of me when I was eight." He said. "I came home, and the house was demolished, she was there, picking through the wreckage that was once my home." His face was blank, and showed no emotion.

"I was young, and so I ran to the only person I saw at the time that could give me any answers, or any comfort depending on what the answers would be. She gave me none. Once she spotted me, she drew her sword. I did the only thing I could. I ran.

"I disappeared off of the map. Begging for scraps of food or money, and when necessary, stealing. Once on a while, I would get caught. I would get reported somewhere, and they would try to call my family. They wouldn't listen when I told them no one was there.

"Of course, once the story got out of my "arrest", once word got into the papers or made its way into the local gossip, she came again. Each time, I ran."

He looked at me. "I've only barely managed to get away from her every time she comes. Twice I was mortally wounded."

He unsheathed his dagger and turned it in the light. "This knife? You know how I got it? I ran with it impaled in my side. That sword I have in my room was won in a similar way. Each time I thought I wasn't going to make it, and I was almost happy for it. I would get to see my family, see little Stacy again."

He smiled wistfully, but it didn't reach his eyes. "She reminds me of her a bit, you know? Annabeth. Stacy was smart, she loved to read, and was definitely a feirce little munchkin.

"But I never did die, I always found a place that would heal me. I kept going.

"I came to this town about two years ago, I found this house. It's actually for sale, but the realtor doesn't come by much. I got a job at the local movie theater, and I've led a mostly normal life, but I'm constantly waiting for her to come back, and to win."

He finally brushed his long black hair out of his face, and sea-green eyes met matching sets as he looked at me. "You know Percy, I know you do. You know why Penelope is constantly hunting me."

It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyway. "Yeah," I said. "I know."

He nodded as well, then we both looked out the window to see a faint gold line growing on the horizon, signaling dawn was coming.

"You should get some rest." Cy told me. "The other door in the hall. It's got a bed, you can crash there." Then he left me to my thoughts. Before he turned out into the hall, I saw a single tear run down his cheek.

* * *

><p>Mixed images of Penelope and Cy's past flickered past me, never starting on the same one for more than a few seconds, until the picture solidified.<p>

I was back next to Penelope at the bottom of the ocean. Her hands were bound to a large marble post, so that she was forced to stand. Her head was drooping on her shoulders like she was asleep, but her face wasn't peaceful. It was twisted into a scowl as if she was having a nightmare. Heck, her whole life is a nightmare, what am I talking about.

Suddenly, her bindings dissolved and she fell to the ocean floor, instantly alert. Oceanus stepped up to her out of the gloom and lifted her chin. There was a half-healed cut running from her temple to the tip of her chin, and her left eye was swollen shut. Despite her injuries, she looked up at her father with confidence.

Oceanus waved his hand and her cut and bruises disappeared. Penelope's eyes widened in surprise.

"You will not fail me this time." He said slowly, as if he was speaking to an incompetent being.

"I won't go." She said, her voice betraying her as it wavered. Oceanus sneered and smacked her across the face so hard that she fell back.

"You _will_." He continued. "They are both in the same area. You will wipe them out and their little friends all in one swoop."

She didn't respond, she just bowed her head in defeat.

"You have one minute. Be ready." Oceanus left her.

Penelope fingered the clip in her hair, then turned to me, as if she knew I was there. "Percy. You don't have much time. I'll try to kill you, it won't be as easy as at camp to. Run." Then she disappeared, and I awoke on the guest bed at Cy's house in a cold sweat.

* * *

><p>I jumped out of bed and bolted into Cy's room. He was fast asleep, but he had to get up. She was coming.<p>

"Cy!" I yelled. He sat bolt upright and searched frantically before his eyes settled on me.

"For gods sake Percy, what?" He asked.

"She's coming. She could alredy be here. We have to leave, now." I said. Pulling him out into the hallway. As soon as I said "she", he realized who I was talking about, snapped awake and went ahead of me into the room we had talked in last night. He rushed to his laptop and entered a code. I heard my friends yelling downstairs.

"What did you do?" I asked. He ignored me, but pulled me with him to the trapdoor I had noticed last night.

"Go. Now. You'll find your friends below. I'll hold her off as long as I can."

"What! No!"

"Go! Go to downtown, you'll find a flower shop. Give the clerk this." He shoved an envelope into my hands "She's a friend, she'll help you."

"I can't just leave you here with Penelope!" I reached into my pocket to take out riptide, but when I tried to uncap it, Cy grabbed my wrist.

"You can and you will."

"Cy, she'll kill you!"

"Percy! You're all I have left. I am_ not_ letting any more of my family die for me! Now GO!" He shoved me toward the trapdoor, and walked towards the threshold.

As my head reached floor level on the ladder, I saw Cy standing in the doorway with his dagger, shoulders braced and expecting a fight. Then I closed the hatch above my head, and descended into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cy! Yay!**

**Oh wait, he's getting attacked by Penelope and might die. :P**

**Okay, I felt like his backstory was sorta confusing, you guys get who he is, right? I hope so. ****Sorry for the wait, by the way. I really am doing my best to post, I promise.**

**Random question of the day: Have any of you guys out there read "The Rithmatist"? It's awesome, just saying. **

**See you at number twelve! REVIEW! NOW! Please?**

**-CupcakeQueen57**


	12. Runaways

**A/N: Hello again!**

**Okay so I know that on chapter...5? I don't know, but a while ago I said that I would try to update every four-to-five days. That hasn't really happened, so I'm going to tell you that I am now extending that deadline to once a week. What day depends on my school load, but the waits shouldn't be that long.**

**Anyway, I have a question for you lovely people. Who do you like better in this story, Penelope or Cy?**

**Disclaimer: Go back to chapter three.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Runaways<strong>

**Percy**

The ladder under the hatch seemed to go on forever, but maybe that was just because my mind was elsewhere.

I left him. I left him to die. I can't believe I did that. I had a limited family in this world, and now I had most likely lost another to Penelope.

I felt a surge of anger for the daughter of Oceanus, but the strongest anger was at myself. I didn't have a choice. I thought. We'll save both of them in the end.

It was an excuse, I know, but I had to tell myself something. I needed to get back to my friends, even if it meant abandoning my brother.

The vertical tunnel finally opened up into a cavern of roughly hewn stone. The only light came from a single iridescent bulb that was attached to the wall, and aside from where I had climbed down, the only exit was a dark tunnel that looked foreboding. Annabeth, Piper, Leo, and Jason were there. Three of them were examining the hinges that must have swung open, dumping the four into this cave from the family room sort of like the bay doors that were on the Argo II.

Annabeth, however, was pacing the floor nervously, jumping at any sound. "Where is he?" She demanded.

"Here." I said hoarsely. She looked up and jumped into my arms. I was glad for the comfort, but we needed to go, now.

I pulled her with me toward the mouth of the tunnel, but Jason stopped me with a hand on my arm. "What happened? Why are we down here?" He asked. I shrugged off his hand.

"I'll explain later, but we need to leave." a crash sounded from above us. "Now." I emphasized.

They looked at me like they didn't want to drop it that easily, but followed.

In a few minutes, the sounds of Penelope and Cy's battle faded into background, and the corridor became cold and wet. Annabeth shivered, and I pulled her closer to me, rubbing her arms.

Eventually, the hall ended in steps. We climbed them and lifted a hatch made out of woven grasses to find ourselves at the banks of the river again.

I turned to my friends. "Okay. Cy told me-"

"Cy? That's the guys name? When did you find this out?" Piper said, looking confused at the hurt and guilty expression that crossed my face.

"Later. We have to get out of here. We need to find a flower shop near where we ate. He said the clerk will help us. We need to hurry, I don't know how much time we have until-" a wave of heat blasted over us, and when I turned to look back, Cy's house was blackened, with flames curling out of the windows as if they wanted a hug.

"Cy-" I said, my voice breaking. "Cy!" I called. I started running.

"Percy!" Annabeth tried to grab my arm, but I shook her off. I was only a few feet ahead, my friends calling after me, when I saw something that made my blood run cold.

Steam curled out of the window that I thought went into Cy's bedroom, but instead if floating up into the clouds, this little puff drifted down towards the ground and solidified, turning into a girl.

A girl who looked right at me.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, then louder, "Percy!"

"Run." I said, then I turned to my friends, taking off myself. "RUN!"

* * *

><p>We tore through the streets into downtown, not sure if Penelope was following us or not. Hoping not for two reasons. The first was obvious, but the second meant that her other task was over. That Cy was-<p>

No, I refused to think it. I kept running. "Anyone see a flower shop?" Jason called as we shoved past some shoppers.

"No, but what are we supposed to do when we get there anyway? Buy Penelope a bouquet of roses and hope she spares us?" Leo called.

"There's supposed to be a friend there, but I seriously have no idea!" I said. He muttered something, but I didn't hear.

We ran in silence for a few seconds, until Piper called out, "There! Across the street!" Sure enough, there was the shop.

In spite of everything, Jason laughed. "Leave it to a daughter of Aphrodite to find flowers!" We then ran across the road, causing some squealing tires and honking horns, but miraculously, none of us were hit. We stormed into the shop and ran up to the front desk, where a woman in her late-twenties was pruning a bonsai tree and humming.

"We need help." I said bluntly. Her eyes flashed over my face, and she laughed.

"Unless you want a bonsai tree or some gladioli, I'm afraid I cannot help you young kids. Run along." She returned to her tree.

Annabeth stepped in. "We're being chased, we want your help, are you going to give it to us, or are we wasting our time?" The woman frowned.

"I don't like your tone, young miss. Now I would kindly ask you to leave."

Annabeth threw her hands up in the air in frustration, and turned toward the glass storefront. What we saw made us stop in our tracks. Penelope was on the other side of the road, looking in the store windows trying to find us. I turned back to the lady as Penelope reached the crosswalk.

"Please, Cy sent us." I slipped the letter out of my pocket and put it into the desktop. Her eyebrows rose, but she took the letter and opened it. Her eyes got wider and wider as she went, then she finished and glanced out the window, where Penelope was stepping onto this sidewalk.

The woman quickly reached over to her phone, which had a bunch of extra buttons on it. She pushed the right one, and metal shutters cascaded down the glass storefront.

"Follow me out back." The woman whispered, "And pray that Penelope didn't see that." She grabbed her purse and bonsai tree, then headed through a door marked 'Employees only' and after a seconds hesitation, we followed.

I went last, and before I lost sight of the windows, a knock came from the door, making the shutters tremble.

* * *

><p>We ran through a greenhouse-type room with hundreds of different kinds of plants hanging on the walls and in pots. We dashed through another door and came through to the back of all of the shops, where the woman ran to an SUV and got in. We followed suit, and before Leo was completely in she took off.<p>

"Where are you taking us?" I asked, suddenly catious.

"There's an airport about a mile out of town, you can charter a plane." She said, pulling onto the Main Street. I glanced toward the front of the flower shop and saw that Penelope had disappeared.

"Airport?" I asked, a vein in my temple twitched. "I don't fly."

She glanced in the rear view mirror at me. "Well you're just going to have to risk it. Would you rather stay back there with her?"

She had a point, but my palms were already getting sweaty. It wouldn't do any good to get away from Penelope if Zeus blasted me out of the sky.

"We'll be fine, right?" Annabeth asked, looking at me. I nodded. Jason was with us, and I doubted that Zeus would kill his own son, but still...

I turned my attention toward the window as my friends murmured in conversation. We raced past fields of wheat and soybeans. A thought occurred to me.

"How do you know Cy?" I asked.

She raised her eyebrows at me on her mirror. "Please, I know demigods when I see them. I'm a dryad, Daphne."

"That's nice, but it still doesn't explain how you met him."

She waved her hand. "I got into some trouble with the owner of where I work, she wanted to sell my tree," she guesturered to the little bonsai bush, "and he helped me out. Anyway, we're here."

We pulled into a clearing that looked more like a farmers field than an airport, and parked in front of a tiny stretch of concrete that must have been a runway. The only planes in sight were some tiny ones that looked like they could use some repairs.

"No way this place is certified." Leo said, twirling a wrench in between his fingers.

"It is." Daphne said. "They mostly take out skydivers, but there is one pilot that will take you where you need to go. Tell her I sent you."

Daphne led us to one of the larger buildings, and guesturered to the door. "You'll find her in here. Good luck."

"Thank you." Piper said. Daphne nodded and walked back to her car. The four of us watched as she drove away.

"Well she was helpful." Leo observed.

"She got us here, didn't she?" Annabeth said.

"I wonder who it is that's supposed to fly us." Jason mused. All of them glanced at me and saw the shudder go down my spine when flying was mentioned again."Well, I guess we're going to find out." Piper knocked on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, this was mostly filler. Oh well.**

**Cy! Oh no! Is he dead? How will we know? Well, you'll just have to keep reading! :D Don't forget to leave a review and answer my question: Cy or Penelope?**

**Have a happy Valentines Day and see you people later! (And thanks for sticking to my story!)**

**-CupcakeQueen57**


End file.
